Niria and John
by Seamanners
Summary: This is it.


Niria stepped out of her house and walked to school. John, as always, was there to greet her. "Hey Niria. How've you been?" "Fine, John. You don't need to wait for me every day you know?" "I know. I just don't want you to walk to school alone." John gave her a playful nudge. "Thanks, John. I appreciate it." "What's wrong? You look down Niria." Niria sighed. "It's nothing. Just some things I need to deal with." John knew something was wrong. Niria never looked this glum. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" John asked. "I'm sure, John." "Alright… If you say so, Niria." They both walked off to school.

First class was math. It was surprising Niria hadn't answered any questions in math. She was always the smart one. The bell rang and everyone got up. John looked at Niria. She looked dazed. John walked over and poked her. She was startled. "Wha-what?" "Time to go to next class Niria." "Oh. Right." John helped her pack up her stuff. "We're going to be late. Sorry, John for taking so long." "It's fine. I would rather be late with somebody then you be late alone." "Thanks for worrying about me John." "No problem." John gave Niria a smile. Niria smiled back. "We should get to class" Niria said.

After school John walked Niria home. "Niria. If something is happening, Tell me?" Niria looked at John. "You ever think of what's going to happen after graduation?" "Niria… I won't leave you. Graduation is months away. Don't worry about it. We will make the most of it." Niria hugged John. "Thank you, John. Thank you." "Like I said, Don't worry about it." John and Niria continued walking. When they arrived at Niria's house they both said good-bye and John headed off to his own house. ("She's never been this sad.") John thought to him-self. ("It will probably get better.")

John walked outside and was surprised when Niria was waiting for him. Niria never had been up this early. "Niria?" Niria didn't answer. She buried her face in her hands. "Niria?! What's wrong?" Niria looked up with tears in her eyes. "N-n-nothing." "Niria, You don't need to wa-" Niria hugged John and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm sorry… I can't help thinking about graduation." She cried. "It's fine, Niria." "Thank you, John." They stood there for a few minutes until Niria calmed down. "You ready?" Niria nodded her head. They both walked to school and went to math.

Things were normal for that day until Geography. The teacher stepped out and three guys from the Football team went up to Niria and started mocking her. Mocking her clothes and her hair. John over-heard and went over. "None of your business, John." One of the players said. John was getting ready for a fight but Niria warded him off. "Don't worry John. I can take it." John scoffed at the players. "Alright. If you say so Niria."

John ran up to Niria and said "You can't let them treat you like that. It's not fair. Next time I'm doing something." "You don't need to do anything John. I can do handle myself." "Fine. But if It gets out of control I'm stepping in." Niria stopped walking. "What's wrong, Niria?" John noticed a mark on her cheek. "What's that?" Niria covered her face and said "Nothing." John grabbed Niria. "What. Happened." Niria started crying. "I'm sorry, John. I know I shouldn't have talked back but it all happened so fast!" "Who hit you? What happened?!" "Mike hit me. Mike did it." Niria said as she grabbed John's arm. "Please don't hurt him too bad." John pulled away. "I can't promise anything Niria."

John barged out of his room when he saw Mike walk past his house the next morning. "MIKE! YOU BASTARD!" John tackled Mike to the ground and punched him. "YOU DON'T HIT HER!" John punched Mike again. "NEVER AGAIN!" Niria ran up and grabbed John and pulled him off. "What are you doing, John?!" John looked at Niria and the fear in her face. "You can't let him hit you Niria. I can't let that happen." Niria hugged John. "Come on. Let's go Niria."

School was just like any other day. After school Niria and John went home and texted each other. Normal stuff really. The whole week went by like any other. Until that next Thursday. Mike had gathered his friends and was walking towards John. "Niria. Stand back." The fight didn't last long. John was on the ground and Niria was crying. "John… I'm sorry." "Don't worry Niria. I'm okay." John said in between coughs. "I'll be fine." John slipped into consciousness. "John? JOHN?!" Niria called an ambulance for John.

John was surprised he was in a hospital bed the next morning. Niria had stayed overnight. "Niria? Don't you have school?" Niria was surprised and overjoyed at Johns awakening that she jumped on his bed and hugged him. "You're hurting me, Niria." John said while trying to push her off. "I'm sorry John." "For what?" "Everything. I shouldn't have told you about Mike and you wouldn't be in the hospital. I'm sorry." "Niria. I have been waiting for a long time but I can't wait any longer. I love you, Niria." Niria was surprised at this. John had helped her but she had never repaid him for anything. She looked at John. "I-I-I love you too John."

-The end.

My second one. Third one is coming up. Send some feedback or whatevs.


End file.
